kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia
Amelia is a major protagonist in Kingdom Hearts The Data book and a wielder of The hollow wind sword. she is 16 at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts The Data book. Amelia's signature weapon is The Hollow wind sword. Story Shark vs Wolf Amelia Watch's as Alex and Sapphire Fight commenting that Alex is just a kid. After Seeing him land a blow on Sapphire She comments that he is strong For landing a blow on Sapphire After she warps her Group to the other World Amelia watch's as Sapphire is hit by Death After trying to attack him but being stopped by Alex he knocks her out. After the War After Waking up she goes with Alex to the Castle where they see Death killing Heartless with his lance. She tells Alex about his lance After going back to the group they go to the castle and go in groups. Sapphire and her group go with Alex into the Bottom part of the castle where they find Jack after beating him the Dark side of Alex attacks Jack. The Lost Friends Amelia and Alex wake up on a Island after getting attack by the Cloaked man. After making a tree camp Amelia and Alex went to get fruit after eating the going the data book where Amelia and Alex sleep for a few dats to heal. Island Paradise After Find Amber Amelia heals Amber and brings her food for the next few days. After Alex goes into the data book and comes back with Troisnyxetienne. But before they can talk Death warps them to a awaking like place which the stand on a platform after beating him. The platform breaks and they fall into darkness after falling for awhile Amelia uses her wind sword on the party to float down. When they get down they end up in a white place. Final Battle Ameila goes with Alex to help beat Xela but is beat when she takes the hit for Alex when Xela fires a Dark Fire. And she fades away asking Alex not to be sad for what happen but to be happy that he got to know her. Personality Amelia Smiles A lot as she puts it someone has to in the Group. Only if something bad happens will she not Smile. She has a Caring Personality and Cares for others when they are hurt. She only gets mad when Death calls there team worthless Pile of of Junk so much show she attack him for saying that. As Alex says her mad side is her dark side so when you make her mad you might as well be dead. Appearance Amelia has Pink hair and Dark blue Eyes. She wears Pink armor in battle and when out of battle she wears a Pink cloak. Fighting style Amelia fights with a Pink sword She is able to move the wind with her sword. She uses the wind to slice Enemies in half or to blow her enemy away. Or uses her Wind lance to slam enemies into stuff. Or using it to Fly High in the air to drop down on her enemy. Amelia/Abilities Category:Wolf's Tale Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters (TDB) Category:Nobodies